dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Keera! The Daughter of the Mighty Super Saiyan!
Name: Keera Son (middle name may come later...) DOB: October 18, 768 (A year after Goten) Gender: Female Race: Half Saiyan Height: 3'2" (child) Weight 57 lbs. (child) Height: 5'3" (teen- adult) Weight: 99 lbs. (teen) 108 lbs (adult) Eye color: Light Blue Hair color: Black Adress: 439 East District (later WST 3338926 K) Allegence: Turtle School (Student) Z Fighters: ( Warrior) Familly: Son Gohan ( Adoptive great grandfather) Bardock ( Paternal Grandfather) Peach (Paternal Grandmother) Ox King (Maternal Grandfather) Son Goku (Father) Son Chi Chi (Mother) Son Gohan (Brother) Son Goten (Brother) Raditz ( Uncle) Son Videl (Sister in law) Son Pan (Neice) Son Mira (See Aku-demmy-glomp's character) (Sister in law) (Me-rah) Son Kearen (Nephew) (Kee-air-en) King Vegeta (Grandfather in law) Rose (Grandmother in law) Dr. Briefs (Grandfather in law) Ms. Breifs (Grandmother in law) Vegeta (Father in law) Bulma Breifs ( Mother in law) Bra Breifs (Sister in law) Tarble (Uncle in law) Gure (Aunt in law) Trunks Briefs (Husband) Vegeta Breifs (Son) Demi Breifs (Daughter) Goku Breifs (Son) *They might have another... Idk...* Mentors: Son Chi Chi Son Goku Master Roshi Korin Kami King Kai Supreme Kai Alternate Timelines: ( In Future Trunks' Timeline) Son Kearan (Gender bender...) (Kee-air-en) Majin Keera Bio: On March 18, 768, Son Keera was born. Keera was also trained in Martial Arts by her mother. On the day of the World Martial Arts tournament, Keera met Goku just like Goten. She stomped out the competition in order to make her father proud, til at the finals, she goes up against Trunks. Trunks promises that he will not use his right hand. When Keera gains the upper hand of the fight, Things look bleak for Trunks. That is until he breaks his promise. Unlike Goten, Keera is not easily consoled by Trunks' offer of toys. She hates when someone cheats. She vows never to talk to the purple haired saiyan boy again, crushing him, since they've had such a close friendship up until then. Once the threat of Majin Buu comes along, Keera is around with the boys when they learn to fuse from her father. Keera constainly throws a fit, seeing that Trunks and Goten have Goku's full attention. She feels like she has to earn his attenetion, so when Trunks goes to get the Dragon Ball radar, Keera sneaks out and runs into Buu. Keera challenges the Majin to a fight and demands that Bobidi brodcast it into everyones minds, especially her father's. Goku sees his young daughter about to get pumbled by Buu, and flys to her rescue. (Lucky for Keera...) He shoves her away from the threat, yelling at her to go back to kami's look out, which she does, obediently. ( bla blah blah you know what happens with Mr. Satan and Buu... ) Once Majin Buu becomes Super Buu by absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo, Keera is left alone. Witnessing her mother being crushed as an egg and all her friends turned into chocolate, She is determined to defeat the pink terror. She somehow finds Gohan and fights on his side against Buu. Buu sees that the Saiyan girl shows much promise and absorbs her. But not without playing with her mind. Buu tells Keera that Trunks and Goten are disapointed by her being such a coward. Keera tries to land a punch but can't, which is when Buu tells her that Piccolo couldn't understand how she was even Goku's daughter. (Yadda yadda they all get absorbed, then Vegeta and Goku save everyone... bleh.... fast forward... Keera doesn't die from the gigantic blast Buu throws at the earth, because Mr. Satan, mistaking her for his own daughter, grabs her and then grabs Goku's hand... fast forward.) Keera is the one who moves Vegeta out of the way of Goku's spirit bomb. (Blah blah blah everyone is wished back...) Keera develops a close relationship with the friendly Majin Buu. (That'll be importaint later.) For the rest of those years, Keera trains and stuff, talks to Trunks eventually, and the two form a rivalry when they're in middle school. Keera mainly calls Trunks as follows: Boxers, Boxer boy, underwear, swim trunks, sock face...and on and on.... but the tension between the two is evident that one likes the other. (Oh and in MY DBZ, Goku didn't leave to train Uub. There is no Uub.) The saiyaness attends Orange Star High School where her brother, Gohan has previously attended. Even though I'd LOVE to let Keera take over as Saiyaman, I've already given that job to Goten... in my story " Saiyaman's Successor" ^^" Eventually, Keera and Trunks addmit their feelings and end up dateing through Trunks' last year of high school (Keera's Junior year?). Once the two finish High school, Trunks leaves for two years to a training school his father signed him up for. (it's like the tournament. Whoever wins, wins. Whoever loses, dies. Trunks is the last standing contender in this " tournamnet", an increddible feat concidering his last opponent looks exactly like Keera.) Unwilling to be lefty behind in strength, Keera leaves with her father to train with some of the best including: King Kai, Supreme Kai, and Kami. Goku also gives Keera some of his own training. Once Trunks comes back from his death trap of a school, Keera and Trunks stay dating for a while. Trunks takes a job cleaning houses, while Keera goes to Cosmotology college. Trunks proposes and the two evntually get married. *Date coming soon...* They have three *possibly four* children. Vegeta Breifs is the oldest, Demi Briefs, whose name keeps up with the tradition of naming people after clothes (Demi = Denim), is the middle child, and Goku Breifs is the youngest. The three are exactly two years apart. ( Ex. Vegeta: 6 yrs old, Demi: 4 yrs old, Goku: 2 yrs old.) (I must add this. In my story, Goten becomes the CEO Of Apple. He's a nerd in our rps... ^^") Keera becomes a beautitican, and Trunks take control of Capsule Corporation. They live in a house directly next to Capsule corp. and Trunks keeps insisting they move in, but Keera won't budge. Eventually though.. they do.... Oh.. forgot this part!!! : A little before Trunks and Keera start to go out, Majin Buu comes back, and so does Broly. Majin Buu asorbs Broly, creating a killing machine with Saiyan blood. Afte rtrying so hard and failing, Keera is sent flying across thhe battle field. She wittnesses the death of Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and finally, Goku, which sends her rage over the edge. She transforms into a Super Saiyan 4, destroying Majin Broly. *Idk how yet... * In this timeliny thingy though, Trunks gets consumed by Bobidi's magic, severely injuring Goten, but realizing his love for Keera was too great, and over came being a Majin. (^O^ Powah of looovvvee!!) Personality: Keera has a slightly unlikeable personality. She is a bit edgy and short at some times and can often be compared to Vegeta when she's angry. When nothing's bothering her, though, she can be as care free as her father, and about as air headed too. Keera does have a twinge of Saiyan attitude, believing nothing can stop her. She is just like her dad but has a temper like Chi Chi's. She is a very determined character though! Kearan: In Future Trunks' timelline, Trunks trains a young boy, onlt to find out later that he's the only remaining son of Son Goku. (thats as far as I got with that... and I won't even touch Majin Keera yet... ^^" ) Category:Characters